


Family of Thieves

by tide_ms



Category: SPICA (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sihyun takes a moment to reminisce about the bond that softly held them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fill for my Ladiesbingo card. Prompt: Silk and Velvet.
> 
> \- I started this as canon but then figured I could use AUs to write it. I also saw this prompt on meme: 'Wise Thief', and immediately wanted to write about BoHyun's friendship that started when both of them tried to steal from each other at the same time:D Of course, this isn't the 10k I've planned, which _will_ happen, but I thought I could experiment with world-building in smaller word count.
> 
> \- It isn't beta-ed yet.

 

 

The hurried footsteps coming down the stairs told Sihyun that Boa was late for something, which was happening a lot lately.

Sihyun smiled in contentment, _that was a good thing to happen to her friend._

 

"Has anyone seen my camera?!" She yelled from the wide living room.

"You left it at Jiwon's place," Narae answered, only uttering Sihyun's thoughts out loud.

The apartment at the top of the abandoned, three stores building was their unannounced home, all five of them had silently agreed that they would never call it that. A group of thieves who have managed to find peace with each other.

In a strange world, fate, _according to Narae_ , had brought them together because what other force could possibly be powerful enough to make five people raid the same mansion at the same time. A cursed woman to steal a heart, two to steal the millions worth of gold, a witch that saw the mansion as her prize in a vivid dream, and a seeker who was searching for a closure.

Coincidence, _Boa would argue,_ or magic, or the fact that Sihyun had really needed to steal a heart after months of avoiding her curse, and Narae had been hiding in the mansion ever since she had her dream, which had gone quite well. She had been a witch after all.

"No, I didn't leave it at Jiwon's place, why are you saying it with such a confidence?" Boa asked, probably in the mood to start a bicker with Narae about how _'Just because you're a witch, that doesn't mean you know everything.'_ It was a familiar routine that the two would fall into every once in a while.

 

The noon sun warmed the kitchen, and Sihyun couldn't help but follow the train of memories amidst the calmness of the winds playing with the nearby trees.

,

They hadn't quite met at the same moment, Sihyun was stealing the heart of one of the guards, whom Boa had known their innocence and guilt thanks to her thorough information about the mansion, when Narae stumbled upon her in the storage room. Amazed, drunk and knowing.

Sihyun's shaky hands had been still gripping the dead guard's shirt, and her shallow breaths hadn't been enough to ease the ache that her curse inflicted. Narae's smile had only widened when their eyes met.

It had been then that Sihyun had known that not all witches were... mighty.

Boa had met Jiwon first, the latter had sneaked on her in the quiet darkness of the mansion, and thrown a firm punch at Boa's cheek thinking that she was one of the guards, which Sihyun had totally kept teasing Boa, her skilled and experienced friend, about for a long time.

Jiwon had escaped, however, just before Boa could get out of her daze that Jiwon's slim figure and Jiwon's magnificent hair had pulled her into. Of course, those had been Boa's words to explain her failure that night. But Jiwon had dropped a precious pin behind her, which Boa had kept to herself just to get Jiwon to talk to her.

It had worked, after a year or so of Boa's constant efforts to charm Jiwon.

Surely, though, the part where Boa had a plenty of time that night to steal the gold after Jiwon had left but failed to do so because Bohyung had beaten her to it was rarely mentioned. Bohyung had never liked to brag, _a wise nature according to Boa,_ nor ever liked to talk about her work that was stealing what had been stolen.

,

The low creak of a door pulled Sihyun back to the chill of early spring and the fallen water from the tap. _Bohyung must have come back._

With a sigh, Sihyun closed the tap, feeling her worries diminish, Bohyung might have been the wisest of them, but her heart was aching with lingering anger that could cloud her judgement, and Sihyun feared that it would sooner or later.

Bohyung was living in the apartment below them, which took some convincing to happen. Unlike Narae, who came and went as she liked. Not that any of them minded. After living alone with Boa in the old building, some company had been more than welcomed.

Sihyun prepared the carrots to be cut, her thoughts lingering at the feeling that kept them together.

Some time ago, she came to realize that all five of them had formed some sort of a bond, which never felt weird considering the unusual circumstances to how they met. Actually, she liked that bond. It felt true, like a home that she belonged to. It was gentle like Boa and Narae's laughter, and it wrapped around their worried and fears and sorrows softly like fine silk, making them enticing to look at; to face and overcome.

And through the depths of the other women's irises, Sihyun could see that they wanted to keep that bond, even protect it, _if she stared long enough to see beyond their little smiles, and hear the unspoken words in their small talks._ She could feel it in their rushed ' _Mornings_ ', and rare ' _Bring some pizza with you once you finish_.'

,

 _They really need to fix that door, though,_ Sihyun thought, and _check the pipes of the rest of the apartments_. Actually, the whole building needed a lot of work, and Sihyun could see herself planning a thorough check on it now that she didn't need to steal another heart for a few months.

"Don't count me in. I have a really long day if I want to get those diamonds by the end of the week," Boa said, entering the kitchen. Traces of laughter still brightening her face.

"You've been saying that for a while now, someone is going to have them before you do."

"Hey, I was waiting for the right moment, and the house will be empty this weekend. Perfect timing!" Boa defended herself while searching for something to eat, and Sihyun resisted the urge to note that the house have been empty several times over the past two months.

But... the chances to make Boa blush didn't come on a plate of silver. "Hmm," Sihyun faced her, "what about Jiwon? Did the right moment to follow the latest lead come?" She asked as Boa took a bite from last night's leftovers.

The younger woman met her eyes, redness beaming from her stuffed cheeks. She chewed quickly, obviously fighting a smile that threatened to spill the pasta out of her mouth and Sihyun chuckled in triumph.

 

"I'll get back to you about that," Boa finally managed to speak, hinting that she wouldn't actually do that with the look of genuine happiness in her eyes as she left the kitchen with the plate of cold pasta.

Sihyun watched her leave, unable to stop smiling. She was happy for her friend, she was happy for Jiwon, both had denied themselves the smallest of wishes. Just like her; just like her curse forced her to do.

 _A curse that was cast upon her ancestors, and was doomed upon all of their bloodline,_ Narae had told her the first time they've met. All of sudden like she knew, like she knew how desperately in need for answers Sihyun was.

Sihyun had doubted that that was the case, for she had done nothing wrong in her life to deserve such a painful fate, nor pissed off any daemon and sorcerer. She simply lived... until her own heart wasn't enough to keep her alive.

  
_Well, at least all the evil hearts in the city would be safe for a few months,_ Sihyun thought with a lingering smile as she prepared their lunch. An undying hope for a normal life swirling as strong as ever within her.

 


End file.
